


Arachnophobia

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arachnophobia, Cop Castiel, Cop Dean, M/M, Mild wincest towards the end, Not brothers, Not hunters, Spiders, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's trouble going down in Sam's apartment. Unfortunately, this leads to a neighbor calling cops, Winchester and Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

"911. What's your emergency?" 

"My neighbor, I think he's beating his girlfriend or wife or- I don't know but there is a woman screaming and-and I can hear things being thrown across the room." 

"What's your address, ma'am? I'll send the police right away." 

\---

Officer Dean Winchester hated these days. A busy morning led into a busy afternoon that leaked into the evening and to top it all off, he'd just been called to a domestic abuse situation. 

He couldn't stand those men that felt like they have the right to take out their anger on their partners. He was determined to book each and everyone of those sick bastards. He didn't want a single abuser on the streets of his town. It was up to him to protect the people.

He kept his foot down, ensuring the dark cruiser sped towards the address with sirens blaring and lights flashing. He knew that in situations like these, each minute could mean life or death for the victim involved. 

Officer Novak, sat in the passenger seat, encouraged him to speed faster, constantly on his radio receiving updates from the operator. He was just as eager to get his hands on this woman-beater and put him away for a significant amount of time. 

They were mere minutes away so Dean began desperately searching for the apartment complex they needed. He spotted it quickly, pulling the car to a quick halt and leaping out before running towards the building.

Castiel and Dean were outside the correct apartment in seconds. There was no screaming, perhaps the poor woman was unconscious, but there was still sounds of items being launched against the wall. 

Not wanting to wait a second longer, Dean leant back and ran up to the door, bracing his shoulder to break it down. The door broke apart easily and the two cops were in, already drawing their guns and aiming across the room prepared for any sign of danger. 

The room was empty aside from a tall man perched on an armchair with his knees curled up to his chin to stop his feet  
touching the floor. Terror filled his deep hazel eyes as though he was standing on lava. He had one arm in the air with a slipper grasped tightly in his fingers.

"Police!" Dean shouted, seemingly pointlessly now. "Stop what you're doing!"

The slipper dropped from the man's grasp, falling to the floor with a thump. His mouth formed a surprised O.

"What's going on in here?!" Castiel asked, immediately sensing that this wasn't a domestic violence occurrence. There wasn't even a woman in the living room. Dean immediately began searching the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen for any sign of an injured woman.

Officer Winchester returned with a deep frown, "There were reports of screaming."

The tall man blushed and glanced down at the floor to hide his shame, "Yeah...that was me...There's a spider." He pointed in the direction of the opposite wall. 

"There were reports of a woman screaming." Castiel exaggerated.

Both the cops had deep lines across their foreheads. They peered at the long-haired home owner in confusion and suspicion.

"That was me... I really hate spiders." He put emphasis on his words to express his point.

Sceptical, Dean strode over to the far wall, keeping his eyes on the young, scared man. He didn't quite trust the situation. He peered down behind the desk which sat in front of the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!" The cop cried, suddenly less focused on the man and very much focused on the wolf spider hiding in the gap between the desk and wall. Shoes, magazines, pens, books and everything else was behind where the man had chucked it at the wall in an attempt to kill the spider. "Cas, come and look at the size of this thing!" 

The homeowner curled tighter on the chair, his nerves only made worse when the police officer confirmed that there was in fact a huge spider in his living room. He took a shaky breath. 

"Come here, buddy." Dean spoke gently to the creature. Cupping his hands, he leant behind the desk to encourage it into his palms without rushing it.

"Oh my God," Sam chanted on repeat, "Don't touch it. Don't touch it." 

Once the spider had moved into Dean's hands, he left the apartment and walked calmly down the stairs before releasing it into the grass. It scurried away into the tall green blades.

Once coming back up to the apartment, he saw Castiel kneeling beside the man, offering comfort. The young man was on the verge of a panic attack.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Sam finally looked up at Dean and offered up a shaky smile, "Thank you so much." 

The smile melted Dean's heart. It wasn't very often that a civilian truly acted as though they were really grateful but Sam was acting as though he'd actually saved his life. 

"Phobia of spiders?" Dean smiled back at the handsome man.

"Arachnophobia... Yeah." He huffed out an unsteady laugh.

"I guess we'd better radio in and update them on the situation." Dean suggested with a wink to Sam, who blushed. 

"As if there'd be a girl in my flat." Sam muttered, looking at the carpet. He was just growing enough in confidence to place his sock clad feet onto the floor. 

Hope sparked in Dean's chest. 

\---

Once they had to leave, Dean took special care to recall the apartment number. He had a feeling he'd want to be visiting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr! (Possessed-by-wincest or fandom-obsessive) These are both my blogs!


End file.
